Breaker
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day six hundred and thirty-seven:  Trinity #2  Within the Trinity, Breaker is the one to call if you need to get into... anything.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 30th cycle. Now cycle 31!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hear that little bird twitter!<strong> _Been thinking about doing this for a couple days, then this morning decided to just go for it. If you go there, find 'gleekathon' and there I'll be. There's also a video explaining everything... Yep... ;) Check it out!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Breaker"<br>[Older] Quinn, Santana, Brittany, B/S  
><strong>**Trinity #2 (sequel to 'Trinity')**

**[A/N: Check out gleekathon twitter shortly for a new video!] **

Once the three of them would enter a location, with means to exit with whatever object or objects they had as their targets, it was very rare that they would see one another again before that time unless it was absolutely necessary. Everyone had their jobs, and if those were executed well, then there should be no need. On this particular night, it was something of an in-between. There shouldn't have been need for any of them to interfere with another, but there was a chance this could change. They were retrieving two items, from two different locations. The first would be handled by Sneak, at the heart of the gallery, while the other was more of an underbelly situation… in the vault.

Breaker knew that by now both of her colleagues would be doing exactly what they were supposed to do. Sneak would be on her way to her item, while Optic would be keeping an eye on them from her vantage point. So this left her able to focus on reaching the vault. She didn't make a sound, none of them did, as she moved, senses on high alert. They had gone over everything enough times for her to know that her route should be clear, but it didn't hurt to take precautions. This also meant no communicating with the others until she had reached her destination. As it was, she would be too busy facing off with the vault door. It was like a dance for her… She loved the dance.

Depending on who you asked, if they were ever to know what she actually did for a living – and if she had anything to say about it then they never would – the answers would be split about evenly… Some would be absolutely shocked, but then just as many of them would say it made sense… She could always be counted on as having something of a plan in mind.

But she had always wanted a life bigger than what she thought she could expect or deserve. It had taken a lot of things to happen – and to not happen – for her to finally understand maybe the limits were no one's but her own. They had never said it, and they never would, but the other two saw her as their leader – gladly so – because she had made this happen. This thing they had become, it had evolved with time, but under each of those evolutions, at inception, it had been her idea. By that same reasoning, they knew if they had to take the fall for her, they would, because she would do it for them just as soon… the same went on their lives… Each would willingly give her own so that the others could go on. They weren't looking to take on anything that would ever lead to this, but still they knew it was true.

And then there was her whole friend, her bitterest enemy… loneliness. Optic and Sneak, they had each other, in every sense of the word. And Breaker… She had them, only in the senses that meant friendship. Family she had, when she could, which wasn't nearly as much as she would have hoped, especially with how busy Trinity kept, and this inevitably lead to friction… But this was as far as it went. She had no one to have and to hold, to be held by… It was remarkable to her how some things could make her remember the teenage girl she had left in Lima, Ohio. She wasn't too different from her sometimes, or so she felt at times. She would remember watching her friends, so happy with one another and so clueless that they just belonged together, and wishing she had that. As much as she could think she'd had that, she knew it hadn't lasted, because here she was. Sometimes she wondered what her life would have been if things had ended up another way.

She had no regrets, not one about where she had ended up. If she still had the choice though, between what she had and what she'd lost, she couldn't say that it would be an easy choice without the need for some amount of consideration.

The thoughts inevitably found her when she had her dance with the vault door, but they were banished the moment she saw or heard what she needed to see or hear… the door was open, no trip. She pressed a finger to her ear.

"I'm in. Talk to me."

"You're clear," Optic confirmed. "Sneak can't talk right now, but she's fine, too," she revealed, which had to mean their third member was in the vicinity of guards, wherever she was. The concern was still that her injury would cause trouble, but Optic wasn't giving any sign that something was wrong and, if there had been something Breaker would have heard it in her voice.

"Okay, moving forward," she reported before doing just that.

"So am I," Sneak's voice cut into her ear a few moments later.

"Good," both Breaker and Optic spoke with some relief at hearing her voice – she had cleared the guards. Optic didn't ask anything and, knowing she could see it all from where she was, with her screens, this meant to her that the breakaway was clean and they were good to follow through.

It didn't take long, once she'd entered the vault, for her to locate her item. "In position," she declared to the two listening in.

"Go," Optic signalled she could proceed, and Breaker did. This was the part where their whole mission changed, they could always feel it… Breaking in was easy. The moment any of them would try to get out, that was the make or break. 'Make,' they left the building with what they entered and with what they had retrieved, and they left nothing behind to trace them. 'Break,' they made a mistake, left something, or got caught.

"Okay, we're on," Breaker declared as she prepared to pick up the item – exit mode was commencing.

TO BE CONTINUED (NEXT CYCLE)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******


End file.
